Heaven is a place on Earth with you
by ExquisiteBird
Summary: You are an impoverished girl who, by chance, meets the wealthy and debonair Ciel Phantomhive. This multi chapter adventure tells the unfolding tale of an unlikely pairing between a pauper and noble.
1. Chapter 1

You were from a poor, high crime area but your parents tried their best to provide for you. Your family was in debt to many creditors but they always made sure there was some type of food in your stomach - even if it was just gruel. Your house only had one bathroom and bedroom. Sharing a room with your parents wasn't that bad, except when your father snored at night.

You cleaned floors for an upper middle class household to help out your family however, the amounts you earned seem infinitesimal and the work was unrewarding. One particular evening, their daughter had been boasting about how she was invited to an extravagant masquerade ball at a manor on the outskirts of London. A small sigh escaped your lips as you continued to scrub their marble floor clean. Silently, you yearned to be invited as well but knew it was a goal unattainable to a peasant girl like yourself.

The girl's parents were friends of your mother and despised your father for quitting his job. Naturally, they felt pity for you. You couldn't hear their conversation with their daughter in the study equidistant from your rag bucket but assumed it was about the ball. A few moments later the girl emerged from the study and shot you an angry glare. You looked down, not wanting to cause trouble. The girl's mother beckoned for you to come into the study. You got up from the floor, dried your hands on your pants and sat down in one of the large, purple chairs sinking into it's soft cushions. She began "(y/n), you have been working very hard and we would like you to accompany our daughter to the ball at the end of the week. We will not be able to attend." Your mouth dropped as you heard this and all you could mutter was a weak "Okay." You looked to her father, who only nodded before the mother continued "Our carriage will arrive at your home, and then escort you to the Phantomhive manor. You may leave for today." She dropped a few coins into your hand for the day's payment before you stepped out of the study and headed home in their carriage.

A smile crept across your face, finally in realization that you could attend such a magnificent ball. A masquerade seems fun, too. You then remembered where you came from and frowned. Thoughts plagued your mind as the carriage neared your home on the autumn evening. _How would we pay for a dress and mask? I don't even own a dress. That's it, I'm not going. I can't even dance._

Upon your arrival home, your mother greeted you warmly. "Welcome home, (y/n). How was work? I made some soup from our carrot garden and your father says he found a job in the paper!" You gave a slight smile before replying, "Oh, great". The enthusiasm was clearly missing from your remark and your mother caught on quickly. "What's wrong? Did they yell at you? Did something happen?"

You blurted out in an aggressive tone, "No their daughter got invited to a masquerade ball and her parents said that I could accompany her. I don't even have a dress, mother. And I know we cannot afford one." Your mother looked surprised, "The Phantomhive one that everyone is talking about? That's very prestigious." She sat on the stained, brown sofa and pondered in thought. "Nonsense, you are going. I will make you a dress and mask. I can sew, remember?" She seemed so determined to make you happy that you did not stay anything. "Now, get to bed."

You lied on your mattress on the floor of your parent's bedroom, unable to sleep. You awoke the next day, groggy. Since you didn't have to work today, you went downstairs to find your mother asleep at on the couch in the process of sewing some cloth. Tears welled up in your eyes, angry at yourself for putting her through this for your own personal gain.

Days passed and every night your mother stayed up working on your gown. On the day of the ball, your mother presented the dress and mask to you, proud of her work. She said, "Here it is! The mask was mine, but I want you to have it." You smiled and looked over the dress. It was a simple light purple color, questionably made, and lopsided with a few holes, but it was yours and that was all that mattered. The mask was very simple as well, just plain white with a few ribbons. "Thank you, mother."

She helped you with your hair and makeup. You stepped into the dress. The fit was a bit loose but it worked. The girl's carriage arrived at your house. You heard your mother tell you to have fun as you stepped into the carriage. Once inside, the two of you looked each other over. Her dress was very ornate and obviously expensive. She looked at you and laughed. "Where did you get that dress from, a vagabond?". You didn't respond, looking down as her slander only worsened. "Don't even come near me, you are just a filthy peasant girl who doesn't even deserve to attend a Phantomhive event. I'm only going with you because my parents are forcing me." Sighing you looked out the window, becoming engulfed in your own thoughts as you watched the scenery change from slimy ghetto apartments to luxurious and pristine mansions.

 _What's so special about the Phantomhive family anyway? They are just rich stuckup people like her._

The carriage turned swiftly onto a pea gravel filled path that seemed to continue endlessly. Finally it approached a large, well lit manor that was big enough to be a castle. Your mouth must have dropped open because the girl laughed at your reaction. At the front door, you and the girl were greeted by a tall man in a butler's outfit. His voice was smooth and welcoming.

"Hello, my name is Sebastian Michaelis. I am the head butler of this estate. May I see your **invitations**?"


	2. Chapter 2

The other girl showed the mysterious butler her invitation and walked into the manor snobbishly, leaving you standing there looking wide-eyed at the crimson eyed man. You stuttered, "I-I.. I'm here to accompany her." Sebastian smiled, as he had already analyzed the situation. He replied "Very well. Have a splendid evening, my lady."

You walked into the manor, followed by Sebastian. He said that everyone had arrived and that the Earl would greet the guests shortly. You pranced around the ball room, looking at the beautiful embellished paintings and ceiling that was pressed with gold leaf. Every chair and surface was obnoxiously expensive so you tried not to touch anything. The other guests kept staring at you and rudely whispering just loud enough so that your ears would hear.

 _Who is that? What are they wearing? How hideous. They are only embarrassing themselves. Don't go near them, you'll catch something. That color is last year. Peasant. How did she even get here?_

Tears swelled up in your eyes as you stood off in the corner. You looked eagerly toward the top of the staircase to see a very attractive boy wearing a intricate navy blue double breasted outfit fitted with a silk cream bow around his neck. The crowd quieted down just as he was about to make an announcement. Beginning eloquently, his thick British accent commanded the room, "Hello everyone. Thank you for attending my masquerade ball. I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive, the head of this estate. Please do enjoy yourselves." Everyone clapped lightly.

He stood at the top of the staircase, looking at all of the guests. You turned your back and held up your mask quickly so that he wouldn't notice you. The plastic gemstone on the mask had fallen off in your endeavor, hitting the marble floor with a quick ping.

"Sebastian, who is that? I do not recall inviting her to this party." Ciel stated firmly.

"Young Master, she is accompanying one of your other guests."

"Nonetheless, what is she wearing? A guest like that would tarnish the Phantomhive name and credibility. Sebastian, get her to change into one of our dresses somehow. That's an order."

"Yes, my lord."

You turned around to see the butler, Sebastian at your side carrying a tray of drinks. "Care for any refreshments, my lady?" You nodded, taking one of the drinks in the crystal glasses. Like a complete idiot, you managed to spill the cherry colored liquid onto yourself, making all the other guests laugh like crows. You frowned and thought to yourself, _How could I have spilled my drink. My hands are usually so steady…_

Sebastian stood by your side as Ciel watched from atop the staircase. "My deepest apologies. Please follow me." You followed the butler with tears swelling in your eyes. The two of you entered a beautiful lilac room with platinum embossed onto the wall panels. "Please do not cry, my lady. The Earl has many dresses. Allow me."

"I would normally call for the maid to help you change, but she is busy at the moment." You nodded, blinking the tears from your eyes. He removed the purple dress your mother made. You blushed as he touched you innocently and inadvertently. Sebastian noticed this and a devilish smirk swept across his features. He changed you into a midnight blue dress adorned with cream colored bows and crystals along the front. He set a sapphire and diamond mask on your delicate features before tying the back in a tight bow. Once he was finished he looked at you and nodded. "You look ravishing, my lady."

You felt like it, too. You caught a glance of yourself in the mirror before exiting the room and couldn't help but notice that your gown and mask matched the Earl's perfectly. Sebastian escorted you back into the ball room, where no one could keep their eyes off you. "Thank you, Sebastian." He only nodded before resuming his duties. You walked around once more, this time gingerly picking at the table of hors-d'oeuvres **.** The other guests comments changed drastically.

 _Who is that?_

 _That dress is beautiful. I want it. Those clothes cost more than us. Is that Lady Elizabeth? Is she the hostess? She is obviously very wealthy._

Sebastian joined Ciel at the top of the staircase, standing over him like a shadow.

"Young Master, are you not going to dance?"

"It is my party, I will do as I please."

"As you wish, my young lord."

Ciel let out a sigh, and looked throughout the crowd. _Fine, I'll dance._

He spotted you in the crowd and started down the staircase.

You smirked at their comments, realizing that you had stepped onto the ball room floor just as the first waltz began. You felt a light touch on your shoulder.

Turning around, Ciel Phantomhive himself stood before you. He was not wearing a mask, but one of his eyes was covered. He began, " **Shall we dance, my lady**?"

You thought to yourself, _Might as well play the part too._ "Of course, Lord Phantomhive." He let out a fake chuckle. "I'm not the best dancer, so, forgive me." You just smiled and looked away shyly. Both Ciel and yourself struggled through the dance but at it's completion you both ended up in the middle of the ball room, all eyes on your duo. He then swiftly escorted you out of the public's eye to a nearby balcony that shined under the illuminating moonlight.

"Please tell your name." Ciel uttered loudly and at your hesitation continued, "There is no need to be shy with me, after all, we did just share a dance."

You looked off into the distance, the starry night made the exterior walls of the estate shimmer in a dreamy way. "My name is (y/n), Lord Phantomhive." He only nodded, committing your name to memory.

"That's a very pretty name. In all honesty, I'm awfully bored with this party. Would you join me in my study for a **brief** chat?" You eyed him curiously as another fake smirk danced across his features.


	3. Chapter 3

The earl lead you toward his study, a very spacious room with bookcases lining the two opposite walls. A large, ornate wooden desk sat in front of a floor length window. There was a chess table set up in front of a palatial like fireplace in another corner of the room. A low crackling sounded from the fireplace as Ciel sat behind the desk in a chair with navy blue, suede padding. You couldn't help but notice his features- they were undeniably exquisite. The Phantomhive family's beauty certainly wasn't an understatement. He noticed you looking at him and returned the favor.

He spoke, breaking your intense concentration. "I will return in a moment" he stated before briskly leaving the room. The party would be over in a while but you secretly did not want to leave. Pretending to be a noble seemed different and even a little bit dangerous to your normal peasant life. A few moments later, Ciel returned carrying a small velvet red box. He opened it in front of you, revealing the delicate sapphire piece that seemed to go along with a large, majestic ring that he wore on his thumb.

" **I want you to have this**. It was my mother's. Consider it a gift for your first time at the Phantomhive manor. My parents did always teach me to treat guests with the utmost courtesy." He took the necklace from the box and put in on you, effortlessly and kindly. You blushed and then looked at the piece sadly. "I cannot accept this."

He blinked, a bit taken back. Anyone else would have greedily accepted his gift. Ciel sat back down at his desk, perhaps to regain his composure. He lifted his hands and placed them under his chin, resting his delicate steel gray haired head on them. "No objections, (y/n). It belongs to you."

You realized there was no fighting him, for his mind was already made up. You touched the pendant that rested on your chest, and looked Ciel in the eye with an unprecedented gratitude.

"Thank you, Lord Phantomhive."

"Call me Ciel." His voice was firm and commanding, yet soft and elegant. You blushed, looking down onto the floor.

"Okay. Thank you, Ciel." His name rolled off your tongue like a foreign word you were forbidden to say. There was a brief knock at the door and Sebastian entered the study abruptly. That same devilish smirk appeared across his lips upon seeing you. He said, "The party is almost over, my lord. The guests have been wondering about your whereabouts… but I see you have been preoccupied. Would you and this young lady care for some tea?"

"Yes, Sebastian. Bring some cakes as well. And next time wait before entering."

"Yes, my lord."

After he left, Ciel asked if you could play chess. You of course, could not but he taught you brief rules and insisted that you return to the manor one day to learn a more in depth skill set. A translucent tear formed in the corner of your eye, causing you to look away swiftly. He caught the sad look that cast over you as he said this and touched the top of your hand delicately.

"Are you okay?" He muttered.

"Yes, I'm fine!" You smiled at his gesture and continued playing him. He was a very skilled player who could have beaten you in seconds but instead he moved slowly and decisively, picking up each piece without haste and strategizing about his next move. About to win, he had easily trapped all of your pieces one by one. He finally proclaimed "Checkmate" proudly as Sebastian re entered the room.

The butler placed the tea and cakes on a nearby table. At his departure, Ciel picked up one of the chess pieces in his hand. You noticed quite easily that it was the king on account of the crown. Speaking softly, his voice enveloped you in a canopy of sweet temptation,

"(y/n), If I am the king, then what does that make you?"

You thought briefly before picking up a small piece and replying, "I am your pawn, nothing more. We just met tonight, after all."

At your response, he frowned deeply. A look of deep remorse weighed down over his features and in an instant, he seemed to age twenty years. Ciel swept all of the other chess pieces on the ground angrily, leaving only one remaining on the board between the two of you.

It was the queen.

You looked from the piece and then toward Ciel, who, to your surprise was calmly sitting back down in the chair across from you. "Forgive me, (y/n). I've been told that I take my games a bit too seriously sometimes."

The both of you ate peacefully and talked about pointless, trifling things like his company and recent addition to the rose garden he had ordered last week. Ciel had momentarily left the room for a reason unknown to yourself and you put your head down on his desk to rest until he returned, remembering you had an early start tomorrow. Time passed and you awoke to find the young earl staring in your direction.

His benevolent voice startled you into full consciousness. "Ah, hello there sleeping beauty." You jumped up, realizing the party had ended and the girl had left you at the Phantomhive household with no way of getting home except walking. If the Earl escorted you home, that would only lead to embarrassment. You looked back to Ciel who nodded and offered his arm for guidance.

Ciel and yourself walked into the main part of the manor. As you walked next to him, a strange warmth radiated from his body and filled you with a sense of worth and meaning. "I have an early morning tomorrow, so I'm afraid that Sebastian will have to escort you home tonight. Just tell him your address once you are in the carriage." You nodded, happy that the Earl wouldn't see your upbringing.

"(y/n), wait. When can I see you again?" he started and you looked at him over your shoulder just before entering the carriage. His arm was extended toward you as if he wanted to pull you back into the manor with him for the night. The necklace he had given you shined brightly in the moonlight. The traitorous, salty tear finally managed to escape your eye and run down your cheek. Once in the carriage, you whispered the answer to Ciel's question to yourself, " _Never again, I'm afraid."_


	4. Chapter 4

You told Sebastian your address. Of course, it was a lie. You cleverly told him to drop you off at the upper middle class house where the other girl lived. This was a few miles from your actual residence, so you figured that you could just walk the rest of the distance. He only nodded, taking you briskly "home".

The carriage ride seemed unusually short this time, and slowly halted at your given destination. The butler opened the door, offering his hand for stability as you stepped out. "Here we are, my lady. I hope you had a splendid evening." You smiled politely, "Thank you again, Sebastian."

And just like that, the carriage left. The neighing of the horses faded away, letting you become fully immersed in your own troubled thoughts. Your life of luxury had ended, and your three delightful hours pretending to be a princess was definitely over. You walked the rest of the distance home, dragging your heeled shoes on the cracked, disease riddled pavement.

You stood outside your house for awhile, letting the cold, night air penetrate deep into your soul. You exhaled into the darkness, emitting an apparition like cloud playfully to delay going inside. A friendly light was lit in the living room window and a potted plant had curiously appeared on the doorstep. Finally, you walked up to the door and opened it slowly. Upon entering the house, your mother's jaw dropped.

You averted you eyes to your father, who was dead asleep on the couch surrounded by numerous bottles of alcohol. He snored loudly and belched disgustingly between breaths. Despite the welcoming impression the exterior of the home radiated, interiorly it was anything but that. There were dishes piled up in the sink and the garbage smelled like something had died. You crinkled your nose and thought angrily, So _I'm home._

Your mother's overly excited voice startled you. "(y/n)! You look amazing. What happened?" She looked you over with an extremely puzzled expression. Her gaze shot toward the gift that Ciel had given you.

"Where did you get that from? That necklace could pay off our entire debt."

She reached out toward you but grabbed the necklace instead, eyeing it selfishly. You pulled away from her greedy hand before she could break the chain from your neck. Shooting her a hatred filled glare, you stormed toward the bathroom, already in tears. _I'd rather die then give this necklace up._

Back at the Phantomhive manor, Ciel was contemplating his evening. Even after he had retired to his bedroom, he lied awake thinking of you. _I must see her again…_

You lied on your bathroom floor after you changed into a beat up shirt and pants. The necklace rested across your heart as your thoughts raced. _I have to see him again… But…_

Your eyelids grew heavy with every passing moment. Before you could come to a conclusion about the night, a deep, calming sleep swept over you.

Ciel awoke the next morning in his bed. The curtains were pulled back from the window so as to only let slivers of morning sunlight through. He blinked groggily a few times before stretching and sitting up. Sebastian was by his side with the usual morning breakfast and paper.

"Good morning, young master. Today I can offer a cup of English Breakfast tea with either a blueberry scone or crumpet."

Ciel didn't answer, but blankly stared into a corner of the room, deep in thought. His eyes had a glazed over look and his head was tilted to one side.

"Which do you prefer, my young lord?" Ciel snapped back into reality and looked toward his butler.

"The scone."

He sat in his bed, slowing eating his food while listening to his butler for the day's schedule.

"Today's schedule is as follows; A dance lesson until noon. Then, at one, you have a meeting with one of the heads of a Funtom branch in India. After that, a meeting with a Japanese businessman to discuss expansion of your company. Finally, you will speak with the head of the Funtom Company manufacturing facility in France to go over production rates."

At the completion of his breakfast and the butler's blurb, Ciel blurted out assertively, "Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Get one of my servants to bring (y/n) here. I want to see her again. Cancel all other appointments for today."

"Consider it done, master."

Before Sebastian left the room, he turned to Ciel and stated calmly, "I have to bring to your attention that I have discovered troubling news as well."

"What is it?" Ciel answered in an annoyed voice.

"The necklace you were going to give to Lady Elizabeth for her birthday is missing. I do believe it could have been an act of one of last night's guests. Would you like me to track down the thief also?"

Ciel laughed lightly. "No that will not be necessary, Sebastian."

One of the other Phantomhive servants, Mey-Rin, left the manor and went to retrieve you from your home. She arrived at the address Sebastian had given her and inquired about you. The other girl insisted she was yourself, and demanded to see Ciel again.

Mey-Rin did not argue and took the girl to the Phantomhive manor. She had on a blue dress with navy bows. Mey-Rin escorted her to the Earl's study, "Y-young master, I-I have Lady (y/n) here. Just as you asked, yes I do."

"Come in."

When she stepped into the study however; Ciel was not as easily fooled. He exclaimed angrily,

"This is not (y/n). I'm sure of it." He got up from behind his desk and walked over to her.

The other girl cried out desperately, "I was wearing a mask, your memory must be clouded…that's all Ciel! Don't you remember me?" Ciel slapped her across the face forcefully and without warning. She cried out for someone's help, but to no avail. "Get her out of my sight, Sebastian."

Ciel sighed with disdain at the other girl, who was obviously embarrassed for lying. She clutched her hand stained cheek as Sebastian guided her away.

The butler returned to the study where Ciel was waiting impatiently with his arms crossed. "You know what to do now. You yourself retrieve her." Ciel ripped the eye patch from his eye violently, "That's an **order**."


	5. Chapter 5

Awaking to the excessive twittering of the ghetto birds, you rolled out of bed and got ready hurriedly, throwing on a sloppy T-shirt and some shorts. You walked out of your house to head to work, becoming slightly invigorated by the fresh, morning air. The sapphire necklace hid under your shirt secretly.

Turning a corner swiftly, you bumped into a tall man wearing a long, trench coat. You mumbled sorry hurriedly, and started to walk away but the man grabbed your wrist and held it firmly which prohibited you from moving. You looked up toward the man's face, concerned for your wellbeing.

To your surprise, it was Sebastian who stood in front of you, with a gentleman like expression embellishing his features. You glanced behind him and noticed the friendly Phantomhive carriage in the background, a few simple steps away. He finally spoke after releasing your wrist with a slight hint of annoyance in his tone, "My lady, I have finally found you. You are a clever one indeed to try to fool me with a wrong address."

He noticed your discomfort and continued, "It's alright. I did not come here to scold you."

You looked at him sternly, "Then why are you here, to humiliate me?

Turning to walk away, you whispered lightly, "I.. have to go to work anyway."

"But, the young master wishes to see you again. You would not want to disappoint him, correct?"

Your eyes widened at his statement. Shifting uneasily on your feet, you decided to go with him. And because of your mother's behavior the previous night, you foolishly decided to not tell your family where you were going. Other people in the neighborhood who knew you well stared in awe at the unfolding scene as you walked over toward the golden carriage. Sebastian's kind and sturdy hand helped you step up into it.

A smile lit up your tired features as you sat down on the velvet, tufted cushions. As the carriage started moving you remembered what you were wearing and glanced down with fear. _Oh no…_

You spoke loudly so that Sebastian could hear your voice from inside the carriage, "May I change into some different clothes first, I don't thin-"

He responded quickly, "My lady, there is no need. They say if one is truly pretty, she will look good no matter what she wears."

"But I-"

There was a playful tinge in his voice this time, "No objections."

You blushed and accepted defeat. The whole carriage ride you tried to make the outfit look at least half presentable by tucking your shirt inside the pants and brushing some dirt off your shoes. Sebastian broke your actions as he stated through the carriage window, "We will arrive momentarily."

The carriage finally turned onto the familiar pea gravel path. You stepped out of it and followed Sebastian slowly. The manor looked even more beautiful in the daylight. You observed the impeccably done masonry work on the outside of the estate that had seemed nonexistent in the nighttime before following him up the solid, stone steps. Sebastian escorted you to Ciel's study, a place you were now familiar with.

The two of you paused outside the door, the palms of your hands became clammy and you swallowed hard gulps of air as Sebastian knocked on one of the large door panels. His voice seemed to flow eloquently through the wood, "Young master, I have arrived with the real Lady (y/n). He sighed next to you and whispered nonchalantly, "Our other servants can be so incompetent sometimes." His remark elicited a light laugh from your lips, allowing you to calm down somewhat.

"Enter."

The butler opened the double doors slowly, revealing the Earl sitting proudly behind his desk. A tray of tea and sweets was next to him and a neat pile of paperwork was sitting on the edge of the desk in a wrought iron bin. Ciel was reading a book, but you could not make out it's title from your position. He closed the book slowly and stood up from the desk revealing a green, buttoned outfit. There was a navy bow around the collar of his jacket that rested against his neck.

He narrowed his eyes with disgust upon seeing, what he perceived, as another imposter. You lowered your gaze away from his frigid stare.

"Sebastian you are wrong once again, this is not (y/n). This is not the girl from the ball. Must I do everything?"

"Indeed it is, my lord. I am positive. Remember when you ordered me to change a guest into one of our dresses somehow?"

"No. It cannot be. The girl I met was a…a noble." His voice trailed off as Sebastian responded wittily, "Looks can be deceiving, master."

Ciel frowned, still in misbelief. He walked over to you. Your taupe shirt and shorts had brown stains on them and your shoes had large, cracked holes in the front. He looked toward the silver chain around your neck and reached toward it just like your mother had. Except he only pulled on it lightly so that the gem became visible from under your rag of a shirt. His eyes widened at the sapphire pendant that was at the end of the necklace, recognizing his unique gift from the night of the party.

"Sebastian, you are dismissed."

The blue eyed Earl sighed and the disgust in his face dissipated once Sebastian had left the room. He turned and walked around somewhat aimlessly in the study before stopping and staring out the large, floor length window. Ciel rested his face against the cold glass for a while before speaking. It seemed like ages before he finally addressed you but when he did, his voice was soft and caring with that familiar hint of blasé, mature sternness that made him seem twice his age.

"I do not care where you come from, (y/n). The present and future are all that matter to me."

"But Ciel, we are from two different worlds. I cannot be with you, I'll only bring you down." Your voice broke at the last statement weakly.

"No, you are mistaken. Do not worry about what others will think. They-"

He shook his head and continued, changing the subject with a slightly eager sound in his voice, "I want you to stay at my manor for a few days- as my guest that is."

He knelt down on one knee and bowed to you just like a servant would do to their master.

"Will you do me the honor?"

You nodded an understood "yes" partly being unable to resist in the current situation and happy to be away from the turmoil at your home. "Of course."

He stood up, taking your hand in his. "Very well, I'll have Sebastian notify your parents."

"No."

You said this so swiftly and with such a brute force that your voice reverberated in the room menacingly, echoing off the tall bookcases.

Ciel looked into your eyes and a concerned look appeared on his face. He was about to speak but you managed to utter first, commanding the floor.

"They are dead to me now, Ciel." Your voice was cold and harsh sounding. Your body quivered as you said these rebellious words and a few tears fell from your eyes, but you wiped them away quickly so he wouldn't catch on.

Ciel's eye widened but he embraced your body tightly. He wiped a remaining tear from your cheek and whispered in your ear, "Crying will not do anything. The world is never kind to anyone… not even me." The young earl rested his head on top of you as you buried yours into his chest. You grabbed the fold of his jacket and clenched it tightly.

The newfound animosity you had toward your parents made you feel like a weak, little fool. Evidently after that night, you realized they only wanted and needed money but were too lazy themselves to do anything about it. Your father just used what little money you made from scrubbing floors to feed his alcohol addiction.

Once your body stopped quivering, you looked up toward Ciel who had never let go of you throughout the whole ordeal.

"Your room is the one across from mine. I hope it is to your liking." You stepped toward the door as you heard Ciel 's breathy whisper, "I hope it cheers you up as well."


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian escorted you to your room, which was a few doorways from the study. It was enchanting. A light, rosy pink was evident in the theme and the walls were gilded with a regal, yellow gold instead of platinum in the lilac room you had been in the night of the party. There was a large, arched window that overlooked the garden as well. A cream colored chandelier was hung in front of the bed.

You peered over toward a table that had a crystal flower arrangement sitting in the middle of it. Sebastian must have noticed your glance for he spoke in a soft tone, "Those are the master's favorite sterling silver roses."

Their whitish lavender hue contrasted with the pink room in a sophisticated, elegant way. You then looked over toward the fancy four post canopy bed, noticing a white box adorned with unusual silk black ribbon. "And this is a gift from the young lord."

Sebastian exited the room, allowing you to open the gift in private.

You pulled on the ribbon and opened the box to see an emerald green dress. There was a very large navy blue bow on the back of the gown. Long, midnight blue gloves were revealed under the dress and at the bottom of the box, you noticed a pair of shoes with an innocent heel. There was a note next to the gift with words written in an unmistakable royal blue ink. You read it carefully.

 _(y/n),_

 _I hope you like this. Please join me for afternoon tea in the garden._

 _Yours, Ciel_

You clutched the note against your chest and felt your face darken to a crimson shade. Even his penmanship was exquisite, precise. The exact curvature in which Ciel swirled his letters was synonymous with the entangling path that ran through his heart.

In an excited manner, you took the dress out of the box and spun around the room in circles like a little girl would.

Ciel stood, unknown to yourself, at your door. It was slightly ajar, so he could see your childish actions. His one exposed, sapphire eye stared longingly in your direction but he only smiled genuinely and looked down against the floor with a slight blush before making his way toward the garden.

You struggled miserably in an effort to dress yourself. The dark butler appeared at the door, opening it slowly. "Are you in need of any assistance, my lady?"

You exasperatedly nodded and he only smirked. Sebastian stood behind you.

"Very well. This may be a bit uncomfortable but please bear it."

He began to tighten the ribboned corset on your back. You could never actually afford a real corset so the increasing tightness clenched around your waist unbearably, making you want to scream.

Holding it in until the final row, you wrapped your hand around one of the bed posts as a painful moan escaped your lips. The demonic butler's gaze flashed brightly at this but he finished dressing you without saying a single word. Finally, he put Ciel's gift around your neck as a finishing touch. "That is everything."

"Thank you."

He nodded and escorted you to the garden, where Ciel was already waiting among hundreds of well-kept roses and expertly trimmed hedges.

The Earl was sitting with his legs crossed in that quintessential, rather stereotypical way that nobles do but Ciel was disparate. It was difficult to discern his exact emotion in a singular moment- one would never know if he was bored, disinterested, or maybe deep in a clandestine thought yet the air about him was addictive; a certain aura of confidence radiated from his ethereal existence. It's sometimes considered a sin to indulge in someone as perfect as Ciel Phantomhive.

He wasn't looking in your direction as you walked along the cobblestone pathway, so you took a moment to admire his perfect, chiseled jawline, slender physique, and exemplary posture from your presumably safe distance. You stopped a few steps from where he was seated as Sebastian gave you a stately, elegant entrance, "My lord, Lady (y/n)."

A stone fountain added to the aristocratic ambiance and the table was presented with a bone china tea set. Instead of matching outfits, yours bore contrasting elements that stood out against his. Nonetheless, they were unmistakably complements for each other making the two of you the epitome of a noble couple. Ciel walked over to you, taking your hand in his.

You looked at him with a concerned expression, "Ciel, it's too much. You do not have to do this for me. I-I would be happy with anything.."

At this, he let go of one of your hands, placed a finger over his lips and cooed, "Shhhh."

His voice flowed with the light, crisp breeze that whisked by, "I want to. No one is forcing me."

This time, you took his hand in yours and the two of you walked back over to the table where Sebastian was cutting portions of a lemon tart and placing servings onto silver dishes.

Sebastian placed a plate in front of you, it featured two desserts. One of which was the lemon tart and the other seemed to be a type of creme brûlée.

"Here you are, my lady. If you are in need of anything else, please do not hesitate to ask."

You nodded, as Sebastian poured a cup of tea for each of you before standing off in the distance.

The two of you sat down at the stone table, drinking the tea Sebastian had poured. Recognizing the citrusy flavor of bergamot, you concluded that it was an Earl Grey variety. You took a bite of the lemon tart and smiled, it was sweet and tangy at the same time. You never tasted anything like this before, the quality was superb and far superior to what you were used too. It seemed even better than the party. Ciel ate very slowly, each time looking up to make eye contact with you.

Some of the cream had gotten on the lower portion of your lip, however. You started to move a napkin toward your mouth in a ladylike manner but Ciel reached out toward you first and rubbed his thumb across your bottom lip, removing the white, airy substance.

You looked at him and became mesmerized by his single eye, which stared back at you longingly once again. Ciel leaned in gently and kissed you, replacing his thumb with his lips which were soft and delicate like the many rose petals in the garden. You kissed him back, and in a moment of pure ecstasy the two of you forgot all track of time, losing yourselves in each others tender yet passionate kiss. When you broke away out of an inability to breath, a scarlet colored blush was visible in your cheeks.

Ciel began to speak except this time he was hesitant and uncharacteristically stumbled over a few words. "You know.. (y/n), I.. wanted to…tell you.."

He froze and tensed as another girl screamed in an extremely high-pitched voice. "CIELLLLLL!"


	7. Chapter 7

Ciel frowned deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose with his right hand. The other girl barreled over to the Earl and hugged him violently and energetically.

"Oh Ciel! Look at my new dress! It's super cute! The bracelet you gave me last year matches it too!"

You froze, looking at him with the deepest regret and sadness. The green eyed girl was wearing a pink dress with red bows. Her face was slender; aristocratic, well deserving of the perfectly groomed blond hair that framed it. She eagerly shoved her wrist toward Ciel; it featured a silver bracelet with a pink gemstone set in a dangling heart shape.

She looked toward you and noticed your necklace. She then looked briefly from it, toward Ciel's ring and narrowed her eyes, clenching his arm tighter in a possessive sort of way.

You caught on quickly about the situation and ran away from them, teary-eyed and full of hurt.

You didn't stop until you were back in your room. Gasping for breaths, you walked over to the box on the bed and pushed it off angrily. White tissue paper fell out of it and crinkled against the marble floor.

You picked up the flower arrangement and threw it against the wall. The crystal vase shattered and water pooled onto the ground. The elegant, lavender roses that Ciel was ever so fond of now lied in the broken glass and water, their petals now defaced and ripped. You tore the necklace from your neck and threw it toward the mess before looking out your window at Ciel and the other girl, incredibly heartbroken.

She had now taken your seat across from the Earl and started eating a piece of the lemon tart. The raven haired butler appeared at your side once again as you watched them. Jealousy suddenly clutched your heart in a deep, inescapable grasp.

"That's Lady Elizabeth, Ciel's fiancee."

You nodded, tears streaming down your face. _Why is he treating me like this? Why am I here? Why did he even kiss me.. if he has a fiancee?_

After she finally left in the evening, Ciel burst through the door into your room, only to find you clutching your tear stained pillow, asleep.

"Damn it."

He looked about the room which was in ruin from your fit, letting out a exasperated sounding sigh.

Ciel picked up the necklace you threw on the floor and with a tinge of sadness, placed it lightly on the nightstand next to your bed.

He retired to his room, eager to explain everything tomorrow. As Ciel drifted to sleep across the hall, you awoke abruptly to a sound at the door.

It was late. The cold moon shone through the silk curtain that framed your window, cascading it's transparent beams onto the marble floor. You turned over, remembering the day's events and whimpered softly, deciding to leave the manor tomorrow after giving Ciel a piece of your mind. Suddenly, a subtle knock sounded at your door.

You looked over and saw the familiar silhouette of the butler, Sebastian. He had opened the door halfway, holding a tiered candle for light.

"Good evening, (y/n)."

You sat up quickly, wiping dried tears from your cheeks. Sebastian tilted his head down slowly, "My lady, I will return in a moment."

Sebastian returned a few heartbeats later, this time with a tray in his left hand. It was difficult to see what was on the tray from your position.

You blinked a few times, adjusting to the now candlelit room. He walked closer to you, speaking softly.

"I've brought a glass of warm milk to settle your nerves tonight. Crying simply won't do."

"Thank you, Sebastian."

The tepidness of the drink made it easily enjoyable. You sat up, resting your back against the tufted headboard. Sebastian sat beside the bed, in a gilded chair.

You suddenly spoke, with a slight gesture toward the mess that had been made earlier. It was gone and everything had been replaced as if nothing happened.

"Sebastian.."

"Yes, m'lady?"

"I'm sorry for the mess earlier.."

The butler crossed an arm over his chest and bowed whilst still sitting. "There's no need to apologize."

You nodded, setting the glass back on the tray.

He suddenly stood up and looked down onto you. Opening his mouth to speak, the suave butler suddenly had a tinge of angry desire in his voice.

"It's quite obvious that you have taken an interest in the young lord." You didn't respond.

His voice sharpened seductively, "But he hurt you today, correct?"

You looked away. Sebastian stepped closer, but you did not stop him. He removed his white gloves slowly; their silky texture cascaded toward the floor like an autumn leaf. It was as if something was pressuring you to open up to him, a strange force perhaps.

"He cannot understand how hard you had to work to get here. But, … I can. A lady like you should not be treated that way."

Like a crow about to pick at the bones of a carcass, he started to lean over you. Sebastian smirked, this time it sent shivers down your spine. The dark crow smiles. Not because it's causing joy to another, no. But because it's found something to feed on, to temporarily quell it's insatiable appetite for the oppressed.

In an attempt to push him away from you, your voice broke weakly. You looked over toward the nightstand, noticing the sapphire necklace. "No… Ciel… I.."

"Do you really still desire for him? How amusing."

"I love him."

The butler didn't say a word for a few moments. Then, finally, he spoke.

"Ah, but, if you really love him.. Why did you run away earlier? Why not proclaim your love for him to Elizabeth?"

Turning your attention back on the butler, your eyes widened. "I…"

He shook his head.

"I can make the pain go away, (y/n). Even if it's just for a little while."

Your gaze softened. "Away?"

He smirked, unbuttoning his overcoat. You bit your lip as he climbed over you. He crawled closer toward your body, loosening his tie and collar seductively. Sebastian grabbed the blanket you were clutching helplessly and tossed it aside.

This is what he did, his plan. Preying on the weak and vulnerable in their time of need- in their darkest hour. You soon found it hard to resist him, for no matter how much you resist, the devil will always win in the end. His best trick- hiding under a mask, a false persona- a high class, trustworthy butler.

You looked him in his devilish eyes as he undressed you, running his hands down your waist slowly. He held you down against the silky sheets, and grasped your wrists tightly in his hands. Holding them above your head, he leaned down toward your face and his gaze softened.

He whispered, "You are so submissive now, my lady. One would imagine you even wanted this."

Sebastian kissed your neck and shoulders affectionately. You suddenly felt lightheaded. With every one of his gentle caresses, your angelic innocence became less and less apparent. You wrapped your arms around his neck and breathed in his scent deeply. It was as if he was marking his territory each and every time he touched you. His demonic gaze searched over you in lust one last time as he laid your weakened body back down to sleep.

"Sweet dreams, (y/n)."


	8. Chapter 8

^^ thank you for all of the comments and suggestions! sorry for the long awaited update, i've been so busy with school! more to come soon :)

You awoke the next morning in a strange, hazy daze. Soft black feathers lay scattered around your body. You dressed yourself quickly into a lavender dress and barged into Ciel's study angrily.

He started eagerly and almost frantically, "(y/n), I never meant to hurt you. Lady Elizabeth is my fiancee. But, it was an arranged marriage and I do not love her. I never did and I never will."

He placed extreme emphasis on words like "not" and "never", making sure you heard them without question. These words rang out against your ears. You looked at Ciel with such a fear-infused expression that one would think you just saw the Devil.

 _No no no, I was angry at him so I let the situation with his butler happen. I didn't know his feelings for that girl were nonexistent…_

You collapsed to your knees and started crying like a scared, little child. You exclaimed through wheezy breaths, "I'm so sorry Ciel, I didn't mean for it to happen, He was just there…"

"What?" The young Earl's back straightened.

Ciel walked over to you, reaching into your hair. He pulled out a singular black feather. His gaze lowered, "What… happened?"

The blue eyed boy tossed the feather aside, recognizing it as Sebastian's.

"Damn him."

"Ciel… I'm sorr-"

"There's no need to apologize."

His eyes wavered unsteadily for awhile, searching for his next, decisive move. Instead he shook this off, and hugged your side in a tight embrace. He kissed your cheek, your neck, and even your forehead before whispering in your ear.

"It's not your fault, I forgive you, (y/n). I love you."

He didn't let you go or hit you out of anger. He knew perfectly well that his demonic butler had strange, persuasive powers over people but this time he had gone too far. Ciel's thoughts raced in his mind. _That damn demon. I am not losing her._

Elizabeth burst into the room rudely and saw you and Ciel together. You stood up and looked at her. Her eyes were narrowed in your direction in such an extreme way that they seemed closed. She spoke, this time her voice was quiet and intimidating.

"Ciel, who is this? I'm not stupid, I know you haven't been loyal with me."

Ciel screamed at her in a vicious tone full of hatred.

"ELIZABETH, LEAVE." His tone softened as he regained his adult like behavior.

"I do not love you and I'm breaking off our engagement. You would think an intelligent girl like you would have had the intellect to realize when someone wasn't interested." He looked her in the eye firmly, with a glare that was unforgiving.

Elizabeth cried out, gesturing toward you.

"Who do you love, HER? She's a peasant, Ciel. You know that. She's not even worth your time! I'm the daughter of a British knight and… your cousin."

Ciel looked down. "Elizabeth…"

She smirked, having obviously touched a nerve.

"Call me Lizzy, Ciel. Just like your mother had, when we played together!" She reached out toward him and grabbed the sleeve of his gold buttoned jacket.

In a soft tone, Ciel uttered, "Lizzy.."

"Yes, Ciel. It's Lizzy. Your mother loved you so much, …she loved us together."

There was a slight pause. With each and every moment, Ciel fell farther from your reach. You stared at their duo, mesmerized by the conversation.

"She did, didn't she? I can remember the toy soldiers we used to play with in the summer, our visits to the Queen," his voice trailed off in a nostalgic way.

She smiled, "We can have that again Ciel! What our parents wanted.. to keep the bloodline noble."

"Yes.. I think you may be right…Lizzy.."


	9. Chapter 9

"Remember how much fun we used to have, before the fire?"

Ciel's eye widened. He pulled his sleeve away from his betrothed angrily, realizing her sadistic plan.

"Yes, Elizabeth. You are my cousin, related by the blood of our ancestors. But, I only think of you as my cousin, nothing more. We are family, that will not change."

He turned around at her silence and calmly continued, "Leave this instant."

"You are nothing like your father. My brother was right about you."

The Earl sighed, "Arranged marriages never benefit either partner, Elizabeth. It's for the best. I must focus on my future now, and you should know, better than anyone, that you have are a part of my troubled past."

Ciel threw his arm toward the door, motioning for her to leave without having to raise his voice or speak anymore.

Elizabeth reached her breaking point, losing the stern act she put up for so long.

"I just wanted to make you smile again Ciel. But… it won't end that way. I would have protected you until the end.."

He turned, "Protect me? What makes you thin-?"

The cute, innocent girl act was dropped and she seemed vengeful, even ruthless. She became utterly silent whilst exiting the room.

Before Ciel could respond, she came back a few moments later with a large sword in her right hand. Elizabeth smirked and lunged at Ciel angrily, aiming the sword straight at him.

He didn't even move or flinch, remaining stationary in a strangely confident, frozen position. A sly smirk was almost discernible in his features. Her blade at last found flesh, although it was not her original target.

Ciel's eye showed a look of horror as the tip of the sword plunged into your chest. The wound was directly above your heart, closer to your shoulder than anything. By jumping in front of him, your slender bodice was enough to protect Ciel from a steely demise.

Sudden realization dawned over you.

 _So, this is the end…_

Falling back into Ciel's arms, your mouth failed to utter even a single syllable. His blue eye was very sad and watery looking. _Is Ciel crying.. no.._

The dress you were wearing soon took on a whole new shade, one of death. Blood gushed from the wound in mass amounts, oxidizing to a scarlet black quickly. Words became muffled and you found it hard to make out the now faraway voices.

 _It's over now.._

There was a sudden, hard pressure on the wound as Ciel pushed against it, endeavoring to stop the blood loss. He seemed to be frantic, not at all calm and collected like he usually was. With every passing moment, your body temperature grew colder, your face paler, and your spirit weaker.

She tried to attack again but this time Sebastian appeared suddenly and blocked her strike, stopping the blade effortlessly between two of his fingers. He grabbed the sword from her to protect Ciel and yourself from further harm.

You looked up toward Ciel as a singular tear fell down your cheek. His voice seemed miles away as he spoke, "It's going to be okay, (y/n). See?"

Unable to hold on any longer, your eyes closed, clinging to an almost nonexistent heartbeat.

"I cannot loose you.. not like them."


	10. Chapter 10

Your eyes opened to a dull room: there was a chair next to the bed and the window was covered with a large, floor length curtain. Your body was stiff and heavy. The wound on your chest stung with every breath. Various shapes floated in your vision, almost as if you were looking through a clouded film. It took a few more blinks for you to realize it was the room you usually occupied. You endeavored to sit up, however your muscles seemed nonexistent.

Ciel and Sebastian stood outside your doorway, their voices audible but muddled.

Ciel spoke first, his tone was angry and unforgiving, "You damn fool!"

"Our contract is void! You didn't protect me!" Weak thoughts flickered in your mind, what _contract..?_

Sebastian placed a gloved hand over his chest, "My lord, I knew in that moment you would be safe."

He continued as Ciel's eye widened, "I knew that (y/n) would use her body to shield you." You froze. _How could he know.._

"You were never in any danger, master."

Ciel's breathing became raspy as he reached upward and slapped his butler across the face. Despite the Earl's size in comparison with Sebastian, the noise seemed to reverberate across the manor.

Your weak voice sounded from inside the room, "C-iel.."

The steel grey haired boy appeared at your side quickly with an extremely concerned look on his face. His lip quivered as he spoke, "Are you okay? What can I do?"

You reached for his hand as he sat in the chair by the bed. He took it and glanced at the bandage that covered the wound on your chest.

"How are you feeling, (y/n)?"

You blinked, "I think I will be.. fine." The wound wasn't fatal. Regardless, it would take time to heal.

Ciel un tensed, feeling a bit more relaxed. His mouth turned downward at your next sentence, "I'm glad you're okay, Ciel."

He motioned for you to rest as he leaned back into the chair. "I will stay by your side."

The tension in the air seemed to slice through your lungs because you found it hard to speak for moments after Sebastian entered. The dark butler walked behind a cart filled with various teas and pastries. He placed tea on the table next to you and gave a cup to Ciel.

Sebastian placed a hand over his chest, "Anything else, my lor-"

The Earl spoke coldly, cutting him off before he could finish, "You're dismissed, Sebastian."

Ciel finally turned his attention back on you, letting out a long, breathy sigh he seemed to be holding. You reached out and held his cheek in your hand. He looked up from the cup of tea he was clutching and stared directly into your eyes. His one blue eye widened as you spoke clearly and without fault, "I love you, Ciel."


	11. Chapter 11

Ciel sat in his study, seemingly upset. He ran a ringed hand ran through his hair, and clenched his jaw several times as he read the latest article in the newspaper. It had made the front page. His eyes glazed over the last paragraph.

 **Daughter of distinguished knight attacks the Earl of Phantomhive**

 **July 14th, 1889**

Lady Elizabeth Midford claims to have been protecting the young earl, her fiancee, from a young woman who was seducing him. Earl Ciel Phantomhive has yet to comment on this instance, but was not harmed. London Yard has reported one person has been injured in the attack. Their condition is unknown. Further..

Ciel threw the paper violently toward the window of his study, "Damn her.."

Ciel made headlines in the paper again when he broke off breaking off his engagement with Lady Elizabeth. Many people loved Elizabeth. She attended every social event and happily engaged in conversation with everyone. After hearing about her actions at the Phantomhive manor, they questioned her sanity.

Now, you suddenly became the center of attention as Ciel's new love interest as many people followed his life as closely as the Royal Family's. Ciel promised that you could live at the manor permanently, not wanting to send you back to the ghetto with your deadbeat parents.

You lived at the manor for awhile, becoming comfortable with everything and everyone. The wound that you had obtained had healed brilliantly in a few months after the incident. Ciel had stayed by your side the entire time, taking time away from the Funtom Company, and even delaying his jobs for the Queen, detailing in a letter to her that, "an unexpected matter has risen which prohibits me from completing your requests at the moment."

Ciel called you into his study one night, apparently about something important. He sat you down in one of the regal chairs across from his, and began. "(y/n), our love for each other is serious, correct?" You nodded.

 _Why would he even question that?_

 _"_ I have to tell you something about myself you may not know." You froze.

He gestured to the large ring he wore on his thumb. "This was my fathers. It is a family heirloom. The necklace I gave you was the mothers and it was made to match this ring." You nodded, looking off into the distance briefly because you already knew what he was telling you.

Ciel paused long enough to regain your focus. He spoke with his eyes slightly narrowed, "Are you listening, (y/n)?" You nodded, looking back in his direction.

"My parents, unfortunately, were both murdered by an unknown group in a fire."

"Ciel, I already know this." He only continued, ignoring your comment completely. Instead his tone grew slightly more serious and refined.

"That is why I am the head of this household now. As the last remaining Phantomhive heir, it is my responsibility to not only run the Funtom Company but take over my father's position as the Queen's Watch Dog, her majesty's villainous noble."

"After my parents were murdered, I was kidnapped and tortured in a satanic cult. The only reason I'm sitting before you today is because of Sebastian. He's the head butler of this estate but like me, is hiding his true self under a fake persona." He paused, letting you process the information.

Smirking at the inquisitive expression adorning your facial features, Ciel answered the question you were about to utter.

"He is a demon."

Demonic pacts and contracts seemed to always be folklore; just a story to scare rebellious children. There had been reports of a few fools who tried to summon entities but other than that, no successful cases were reported since you were born.

You trusted Ciel, but his story seemed to get more and more bizarre and harder to believe. Although, the night he came into your room led you to ponder the butler's real persona; Ciel's explanation seemed to be the missing piece.

"We have a contract, he is only here for the sole purpose of my revenge. At it's completion, he will devour my soul."

He removed his eye patch and opened his eye, revealing in full light the supernatural purple pentagram. He stood up and walked beside you, the pentacle laced eye glowed against your skin.

"Elizabeth didn't even know this much. If you wish to leave out of fear or the latter, I will give you money every month so that you do not have to suffer."

You looked down, a slight fear rose in your heart at being in the presence of such a dangerous figure in English society.

Ciel looked at you calmly, "So, your decision?"

"I.."


	12. Chapter 12

You looked into Ciel's eyes. The pentacle laced eye glowed a brilliant violet color in the darkened room, illuminating shadows on your face.

"I want to stay with you, Ciel."

He seemed relieved, slowly letting out the breath he had been holding in, "I'm glad."

You met his gaze as he continued, it was unwavering with a hint of sincerity. "Had you declined, I would have been deeply troubled."

You smirked, "I would never leave you."

Ciel sat back down in the chair across from yours and relaxed his shoulders. The young earl coughed lightly before speaking again but his voice seemed much more weak and quiet than usual.

"There's something important I must tell you. I.. have not spoke of this, ever."

Your eyes widened, "Yes?"

Ciel lowered his eyes, refusing to look in your direction, "..I'm not who you think I am, (y/n)."

He still didn't meet your inquisitive gaze, "I'm not sure what you mean Ciel.."

"That's just it, I'm not the real Ciel Phantomhive.."

He confessed with a voice that sounded full of regret, "I'm not the true heir. My twin brother is the rightful head of Phantomhive,"

You looked toward him, "But-"

"But he's dead."

A menacing silence crept into every corner of the room, only interrupted every so often by the crackling from the fireplace. It seemed like ages before Ciel spoke again. This time, he looked at you.

"He was killed by our kidnappers, sacrificed as part of the satanic ritual.. in front of my own eyes. I was so powerless!"

He continued angrily, "I couldn't do anything but watch as they killed him!"

Ciel looked down, his jaw clenched tight as if he was remembering the tragedy.

"Ciel, I.."

He rambled on, becoming more and more agitated, "That's how I was able to summon Sebastian. He gave me the necessary strength to recover and return here."

Ciel sighed, seeming a bit more calm and somehow nostalgic. However, his voice had the slightest tinge of sadness.

"…We were particularly close, my brother and I. He always wanted to protect me."

He continued, "I was never really included in family events or outings since I was always sick. My aunt said I was weak like my mother."

He leaned his head against the back of the chair, "My body was the only part of me that was weak, though."

"They underestimated me, everyone! All the time!"

He stood up, running his right hand through his hair. "I always felt like second best to my brother. I wanted to show everyone that I could be strong, too!"

Ciel trailed off, "Still, I didn't want my family to.. die. They were all I had, I was so alone."

"I just wish I wasn't so weak all the time, that I could have spent more time with them. I was always told to rest and stay inside, where I wouldn't get hurt."

Ciel sat back down, looking toward you with a contemplative gaze, "That's why I love you, (y/n). I could never love Elizabeth since she was never supposed to be my fiancee."

Your eyes widened. _So that's why he was always so cold toward her_

 _"_ I understand now."

He nodded briefly, eager to give more of an explanation. _"_ She's my cousin, so in that sense I care for her. But she was betrothed to my brother and I was the one who was supposed to venture out on my own and find someone I loved."

 _"_ My brother really did love her though, it's a shame."

Your racing thoughts were suddenly interrupted by an intense coughing spell. Ciel was covering his mouth and breathing heavily.

"Ciel! Are you okay, what's wrong?" You stood up, moving to his side whilst resting a hand on his back.

He breathed in deeply and gasped for air, "Ah..h, I.. I'm… okay." He coughed a few more times before wheezing out his next sentence.

"We looked a lot alike, however; my… coughing spells always set us apart. That's why I always have to hide them from everyone."

Ciel grabbed your hand, "(y/n), please don't leave me. You're all I want." His slender frame trembled in the darkened room as you made him sit back down.

You clenched his hand, "Like I said, I'd never leave you Ciel."

"I'm not my brother though," he looked down. "I'm sorry for deceiving you."

You finally spoke, "There's nothing to be sorry about."

He looked up, surprised. "But, (y/n).."

You continued, "I love you, Ciel, you. Not your brother."

"You took his name… but not his spirit. You're still you, that's all that I want."

Ciel stared at you for a while, seemingly in a trance. He finally put an arm around your waist and pulled you toward his side, holding you close to his chest for a long time.

Ciel spoke after what seemed like hours, "Thank you, (y/n). I never thought anyone would want a spare like me."


End file.
